Glorious Shower
by ForgiveMeMum
Summary: Laura decides to take a shower in the common bathroom of her building. Carmilla hears her and wants to join her... Things start getting hotter and hotter...


Laura had decided to go to the common showers of her building, they were more clean and modern and it was easier to control water's temperature. Besides, she went when she knew none would be there.

She entered the big bathroom and saw the empty showers, each one separated from the other thanks to a small wall and closed with a white curtain. One of them seemed to be bigger than the others, so she went for it. Laura took her towel off, put her shampoo and all the products she needed on the floor and turned the water on. It was colder than what she thought and the contrast it made with her body temperature made her gasp loudly. Thank god none could hear her, or maybe someone could...?

When she regulated the water to her liking she stepped under the stream of water and looked up, letting all the water fall on her face and down her body and started wondering, just like everyone does in the shower. Carmilla appeared on her bedroom almost six months ago and told her she was her new roommate. She hated the idea of having her there day and night, she didn't like her at all. But, months went by and she started seeing her in a different way. Sometimes she surprised herself looking at her while she walked, while she opened the door to leave (wishing she would stay so they could talk a little more). She realized she did care on her own special way for her. She watched her while she was sleeping, mesmerized by her features and the steady rhythm of her breathing. Come on, she wanted to be in the same bed as her.

It's true that she wasn't the best roommate in the world, but her company wasn't always that bad. Laura learned some things about her in their short conversations. She was a very cultured girl, she loved reading and was into Philosophy. She was also very hot. Laura had the pleasure of seeing her with just her towel, prepared to go to the shower, just a few weeks ago, and the thought of her naked turned her on. Carmilla, naked on the shower, running her hands up and down her body. Her hair, her shoulders, her arms, her breasts, her stomach... Laura wanted to do all of that for her.

Without noticing, Laura started doing that path on her body, massaging her body as if her hands were from another person. When she reached her breasts she murmured "Carm...". What she didn't know was that the other girl had heard her gasp before and had followed the sound of Laura's voice till she was just outside the curtain. Laura didn't stop there. She imagined all the things she would like Carmilla to do on her body, her lips on her neck, hearing her breath close to her ears, her hands all over her body, their naked bodies touching. She imagined Carmilla's hands on her breasts, her mouth around her nipple. She did just that with her hands and fingers, slowly... Carmilla was really turned on in that point, she wanted to pleasure her, but she stood there watching Laura and her facial expressions, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open.

"God Carm... Please."

Laura moved her hands lower, reaching her most private part, and started moving her fingers through her folds. When she reached her clit, she opened her mouth and moaned lauder than before. "Yes...".

Carmilla couldn't control herself any longer. She was ridiculously turned on. Laura had said her name, she was thinking of her, none else but her, Carmilla. She had dreamed countless times of her and Laura, alone in their bedroom. From the moment she first saw her she felt attracted to her. She thought she was the most beautiful girl she had seen in her life, and in the following months she had discovered she was also the strongest, intelligent and determinate women she had ever met. She fancied her like she's never fancied anyone before. She wanted to touch her and make her scream her name, she wanted to hear her voice loud.

With another loud moan escaping Laura's lips, Carmilla opened the curtain slowly, stepped inside the cubicle of the shower and whispered "I think I heard you need something...". Laura opened her eyes, but didn't stop her hands. She knew she had been there for a while. "It was about time..." Laura said in a low raspy voice before approaching the taller woman. Carmilla put her right hand on Laura's neck and the left on her waist, pulling her in a slow passionate kiss. Laura slipped her hands under Carm's shirt and started massaging her stomach, making her squirm and gasp inside her mouth. This made the younger woman deepen the kiss and push her against the wall. She started lifting her shirt above her head while kissing between her breasts and neck. Carmilla was loosing it, she didn't remember being that turned on in her long life. After that, Laura unbuttoned her pants and started pulling them of at the same time of her panties while kissing her long and toned legs. The older woman put both of her hands on Laura's face, bringing her back for a passionate kiss. Laura deepened the kiss and took off Carmilla's bra. She interrupted the kiss so she could admire the other woman's body. "You're gorgeous" whispered to Carm. That sent her mad and pushed Laura against the other wall making her gasp. She started sucking on her neck while her hands started touching her breasts. Laura's hands were everywhere they could, from Carm's butt to her hair. The black-haired woman started kissing lower and lower. Laura let out a moan when she felt Carmilla's tongue in one of her nipples, while the other hand kept doing wonders in her other breast. When she was done with one of her nipples, she repeated the action with the other, sucking eventually, driving Laura mad.

Laura, not being able to control herself, started moving her hips. When the other woman noticed this, started moving one of her hands lower. Not stopping her actions, she caressed her folds with her fingers. "You are so wet Laura... I can't wait to taste you", whispered Carmilla against her ear. "Please Carm... I need you". With that said, Carmilla kissed her roughly and proceeded trailing kisses down Laura's body until she was next to her mound. She looked up at Laura, as if asking for permission. The young woman looked down with pure desire in her eyes and nodded yes with her head.

Without breaking eye contact Carmilla got closer to Laura's centre and licked from her entrance to just before her clit, avoiding the sensitive area. Laura closed her eyes and opened her mouth in pure ecstasy, while her head flew back and stood against the wall. Carm repeated the action and hummed indicating she enjoyed the other woman's taste. After repeating the same movements a few times, Carmilla started licking directly Laura's clit. The standing woman let out a guttural moan and started rocking her hips unconsciously while one of her hands flew to Carm's head and the other to her own breasts. "Don't stop Carm, don't stop..." she moaned. Carm couldn't stop even if she wanted to, she needed to hear her screaming her name, she wanted to make her come like she'd never come before. She kept humming while she devoured her because she knew the vibrations she was making were driving the other girl crazy. Suddenly, Laura felt a finger entering her and she screamed in surprise "Yes, ah...". The noises Laura was making encouraged Carmilla, so she entered a second finger and started rocking them. "Faster Carm, harder." Carmilla obeyed, and when she saw that Laura was about to come, she sucked mercilessly on her clit making her combust with force. Her hips started shaking violently and her screams were so loud Carmilla was sure everyone in Silas could hear them, but she didn't care. The older woman slowed down her pace and started kissing her thighs, helping her lover calm down from her orgasm.

After a few seconds Laura pulled Carmilla up and kissed her with force, tasting herself on the other women's mouth. Carm was ridiculously turned on, every touch, every caress and every kiss was driving her mad. She needed relief. Thankfully Laura seemed to understand what she needed, because she turned the roles so she was the one straddling Carmilla. She put her hands on the other women's wrists and put them above her head. She put their bodies as close as possible and kissed her deeply, exploring Carmilla's mouth with her tongue. Laura noticed Carmilla's hips moving against hers, trying to get as much contact as possible.

Laura looked into her eyes and smirked, she let go her wrists and started moving her hands lower and lower. Her lips started kissing her earlobe, sucking on it occasionally, later they travelled down her neck, biting tenderly and soothing the bruise with soft kisses. When she reached her breasts, she started licking and sucking one of her nipples while the other hand massaged the other. Carmilla's noises were music to Laura's ears, she could already feel herself getting wet and turned on just by the sound of the other girl moaning and begging for more. She did the same with the other breast and brought the other hand to her centre.

A loud moan escaped Carmilla's lips at the unexpected feeling. Her hips started grinding against Laura's fingers, encouraging her to continue. The smaller girl kissed her deeply on the mouth again at the same time she entered her with two fingers. Carmilla's breath stopped for a second because of the amount of pleasure she was feeling. While Laura's hand sped up, the other started massaging her butt, spanking her softly from time to time. Hearing the taller woman against her ear was driving her crazy in lust, she wanted to hear her begging for more and crying in pure pleasure. She added a third finger and sped up even more. Carmilla was rocking her hips with force. "Laura... Laura please, make me come." Whispered Carm in a husky voice.

Laura's reaction to this words was animalistic, she went down as fast as possible and started licking with force on Carmilla's clit. With her movements going as fast as possible she sucked on Carm's clit as she hummed. "Ah Laura... Don't stop... please". Carmilla gripped Laura's hair roughly and brought her even closer to her centre while biting her lip, trying not to scream. But Laura wanted to hear her screaming, so she added another finger and licked and sucked on her clit without pause. "God... god..." moaned Carmilla. And with a few more trusts Carmilla's hips started shaking violently and she screamed louder than ever. "Lauraaaaaaa...".

The blonde girl slowed down helping Carm calm down from her high and started to stand up slowly. When the tall woman's breathing had normalized she kissed her lover tenderly. Deepening the kiss and taking her time to taste and explore her mouth. Carm caressed Laura's cheeks wile the other women touched softly her curves.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while..." Said Laura smiling.

"I can tell..." Answered Carmilla.

Carm put her fingers under Laura's chin and proceeded with a huge grin: "Me too".


End file.
